


A Learning Experience

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Praise Kink, Praise for Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Dean and Cas to move on from making out and dry humping, so Dean decides to show Cas what a blow job is. The response is better than Dean ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dean/Cas Week 2013

“Okay, Cas… we’re gonna try something,” Dean said, his voice husky. They hadn’t done too much more than hot and heavy makeout sessions since this thing that Dean refused to give a name to started between them. But the last round of dry humping led him to believe they needed to move things on to the next step. They were both already breathless and shirtless and Dean needed more. Damn did he need more.

“Alright, Dean,” Cas nodded. He was leaned back against the headboard of the motel bed. Sam was out, as he tended to be more often (ever since the time he walked in on them making out up against the wall), so they had plenty of time for now. Cas’s shirt was unbuttoned and opened, his tie hanging in loose ends around his neck, which was hot in a way Dean was just going to accept and appreciate without thinking.

His eyes traveled down to Cas’s pants, where his belt was unbuckled and open at his hips. Those hip bones were something Dean had a hard time not staring at, the way they pointed down towards the place they hadn’t quite gone yet. While Dean didn’t know how Cas was going to handle this, he wasn’t about to give up and all signs thus far had pointed to a probably good reaction from the angel.

Positioned between Cas’s legs, Dean slid his hands up the angel’s thighs and towards the place where Cas’s shaft tented in his pants. Castiel’s eyes were on him when Dean looked up, that intense and curious gaze coupled with parted lips made Dean smile. His hand reached Cas’s cock and made those parted lips gasp as he pressed his palm against it. The thin material of boxers and suit pants didn’t do much to stifle the feeling of Dean’s sure and steady hand.

Cas’s head fell back against the headboard of the bed and Dean knew this was going to go very well. He made short work of opening the fly to those pants and pulling them away. After a few brief strokes, Dean leaned down down and pressed his open mouth to Cas’s boxer-clad erection. The angel sighed in the softest way Dean had ever heard, bordering on a whimper, even. He moved up the shaft, grazing his teeth just slightly, then mouthed over the head of it, teasing at what Cas was going to get next.

Without warning, Cas’s hips bucked up a little and Dean laughed as he pulled back, lifting his eyes to his angel, “I take it you like this, then?”

Cas’s head was still lulled backwards, his eyes shut, up until he heard that question. He brought his gaze back to Dean’s face, eyes full blown with lust in a way Dean had only seen when they were rutting against each other so hard it might as well have been sex. “I think it would be preferable without clothing in the way.”

“Yeah, generally speaking, that’s how it goes… Wanna give it a try?”

“Yes,” The answer was spoken nearly before Dean finished the question and Cas was already lifting his hips up off the bed, pressing his shoulders into the wall behind himself.

Dean easily hooked his fingers under the hem of Cas’s waistband and pulled both pants and boxers down in one easy motion. He repositioned himself between Cas’s legs, this time kneeling on the bed. Lowering down, he began placing kisses to Cas’s inner thigh, moving up towards his shaft again.

“Dean…” Cas said, half-angry, half-needy.

“Hmm?” Dean’s tone was intentionally nonchalant.

“I liked where your mouth was before better…” Cas was dangerously close to pouting, but with his gruff and commanding voice it would have been hard for anyone other than Dean to tell. His hand found a place carding fingers through Dean’s hair, nails scraping against his scalp.

“I know that,” Dean said, then bit lightly at Cas’s thigh, just beside the base of his shaft. Cas sucked in a breath. “But this is good stuff, too.”

Cas’s other hand found purchase on Dean’s shoulder and now both hands urged him higher, but not forcing it. Finally, Dean relented, licked his lips and turned his head, bringing lips to the base and pressing wet kisses along the vein on the underside of Cas’s cock. Those kisses trailed up from base to head. The moan Cas let out as Dean swirled his tongue around the head of Cas’s cock was magnificent. Those long fingers clenched in Dean’s hair, short though it was, and squeezed like his life depended on it.

“Dean…” Cas barely managed to gasp out, just before Dean lowered himself down, taking more of Cas’s shaft into his mouth. The gasp turned into a long and low moan and Cas’s hand held Dean where he was, as if not wanting it to end. “That feels very good.”

Dean might have laughed if he wasn’t busy concentrating on breathing. Cas’s hands were strong and there hadn’t been time to explain the etiquette of blow jobs before he began and rules weren’t exactly sexy. He didn’t mind, though, and once he took Cas as deep as he could manage on this pass, he lifted up, then down and began bobbing his head. Cas caught on quickly and eased his hold enough to let Dean move.

With each pass, he took Cas further and deeper into his mouth until he managed to hold the entire length at once. It had been a while since he’d done this, but the sounds Cas was making was worth the challenge. Words fell off the angel’s lips as effortlessly as breath. “Dean, yes, this is amazing,” he said. “Your mouth is so warm… What you do with your tongue— ahh, yes, oh yes, that, Dean… Please, Dean I want this, please, more of this.”

And more. And so much more. Every word he spoke was in praise of what Dean was doing to him. He could tell Cas was unraveling beneath him. The words became breathless, peppered with moans and gasps, even the occasional word Dean could swear was in enochian, but his focus was elsewhere. Every move that made Cas stutter he memorized and did again right when the angel was in the middle of saying something coherent.

Cas’s hips began thrusting in rhythm with the bob of Dean’s head, and he took the angel to the hilt on those passes. The pace quickened and Dean had to clench at Cas’s hip and circle the base of his shaft with one hand just to keep up with him. Soon after, any more words from Castiel fell to the wayside, replaced now with deep grunts that sounded more animal than angel. The tensing of Cas’s body and the noises he was making were the only warning Dean got before the angel’s seed was released into his mouth. A loud cry of pleasure was coupled with the sound of Cas’s head smacking back against the headboard as he came.

Dean swallowed it up, the sounds, the seed, the feel of Castiel’s whole body clenching, hand on his shoulder, fingers in his hair, every aspect of this moment. Dean took it all in and swallowed it down, licking Castiel clean as his shaft began sagging. Cas panted, attempting to calm his breathing, and looked down at Dean with what could only be described as awe.

Not knowing how to handle that look on Cas’s face, Dean turned his own eyes to the angel’s stomach and chest, kissing his way up to Cas’s lips once again. The angel eagerly held Dean’s face between both his palms and pulled him in for a deep and abiding kiss. The kiss, however, stopped short as Cas pulled back and made a face of distaste.

That expression Dean could handle, and he laughed warmly before kissing Cas’s jaw, “Yeah, I know, kinda salty and bitter.”

Castiel frowned and began kissing Dean all the more, all over his face and over to his ear, where he whispered, “It doesn’t matter. You endured the taste and so can I. You’re beautiful, Dean, the things you can do amaze me.”

“Jeeze, Cas, it’s just a blow job…” Dean chuckled but couldn’t stop the blush that creeped up his neck and over his cheeks.

“It’s you, Dean. It’s you.” Cas said with such conviction that it made Dean’s heart beat a little harder in his chest. The angel seized his blushing cheeks between hands once more and kissed him, full on the lips and tasted his mouth, without hesitation or even the slightest expression of displeasure. And Dean melted into that kiss and returned it for all he was worth — which was quite a lot, according to Cas.

Because to Cas, Dean was worth everything.


End file.
